La bella durmiente
by Kyo Zoldyck
Summary: Una hermosa princesa llamada TottyRosa , dormida durante 100 años a causa de la malvada Bruja Morada, podra ser despertada por un principe...doloroso?


Hace muchos años vivían un rey y una reina quienes cada día decían: "¡Ah, si al menos tuviéramos un hijo!" Pero el hijo no llegaba. Sin embargo, una vez que la reina tomaba un baño, una rana saltó del agua a la tierra, y le dijo: "Tu deseo será realizado y antes de un año, tendrás una hija"

Lo que dijo la rana se hizo realidad, y la reina tuvo un niño tan precioso que al chile cuando nacio casi le cortan el pito creyendo que tenia doble cordon umbilical porque era tan hermosa que pensaron que era morra, el rey no podía ocultar su gran dicha, y ordenó una peda bien mamalona. Él no solamente invitó a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, sino también a un grupo de hadas, para que ellas fueran amables y generosas con la niña. Eran seis estas hadas en su reino, pero solamente tenía cinco platos de oro para servir en la cena porque la crisis estaba tan dura que ni Lopez Obrador le hacia el milagro de salvar su reino, así que tuvo que prescindir de una de ellas.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con el máximo esplendor, fue tanto el lujo que tuvieron que hipotecar el reino seis veces, y cuando llegó a su fin, las hadas fueron obsequiando a la niña con los mejores y más portentosos regalos que pudieron:

-Tu tendras el don de la virtud - dijo el hada verde.

-Yo te dare el don de la riqueza. -Dijo el hada roja. -Para que me invites al pachinko, no seas mal pedo. -Menciono antes de que el hada verde le metiera una escoba por el siempre sucio dejandola nock out.

-Yo te dare el don del brillo. -Menciono el hada azul.

-Karako... digo, Hada Azul, ese no es un don.

-Hm, _non non my burazza_. El brillo es el don mas importante.

-Pero ese no es un don...

-Siempre debe brillar con un _perfect fashion._

-Pero...

- _¡C´est la vie!_ \- El hada verde , harta del dialogo de las otras dos decidio intervenir tirandole brillantina en los ojos al hada azul. - _¡MY EYES! ¡MY EYES!_

-Cambia tu jodido don,ahora.

-Ya...ya voy. -Con mucho ardor en los ojos por exceso de brillo el hada Azul cambio su don. -Yo te doy el don de la belleza.

-¡HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE YO TE DOY EL DON DEL SECROSS! -Intervino la energica hada Amarilla pateando al Hada Azul para quitarla de su camino. -Para que nunca te falte y termines amargada como Osoko-neesan.

-Hey! -Exclamo el Hada Roja. - Jyushiko, aqui somos hadas, pendeja!

-Hada Roja-neesan*

-NO LO CORRIJAS SOLO CON UN ASTERISCO, JYUSHIKO.

-¡MIREN PAR DE HIJAS DE PUTA, DEJEN DE CAGAR EL CUENTO!- Intervino la siempre calma Hada Verde.

-Hada verde... nos pario la misma mujer.

Unos golpes del hada Verdes despues el hada Amarilla decidio cambiar su don. -Yo te doy el don de la bondad.

Cuando la cuarta de ellas había dado sus obsequios, entró de pronto la quinta.

Ella quería vengarse por no haber sido invitada, y sin ningún aviso, y sin mirar a nadie, gritó con voz bien fuerte:

-¡La hija del rey, cuando cumpla sus quince años, morira!

-...

-...

-¿Y con que se va a morir?-Pregunto el hada Verde.

-¿Eh?

-Hada malvada, ella debe morirse a causa de algo...

-Yo que se. comera una tortilla y se morira.

-¿¡TAN SIQUIERA TE LEISTE EL GUION, ICHIKO?!

-¡QUE AQUI SOMOS HADAS, CONCHETUMADRE! BASTA, NO PUEDO TRABAJAR ASI CON ESTAS PENDEJAS! SE ME QUEMAN LOS VELLOS DEL CULO POR EL ESTRES.

-¡Hada Verde, espera! -El Hada Azul salio corriendo detras del Hada Verde intentando aplacar su furia.

-Ay, ya se emperro.

-Bueno, y al final con que se muere la princesa? -Pregunto el hada malvada buscando en el guion.

-Con una vaina para hilar.

-Es una princesa , ni de coña usara esa mierda. Ademas la princesa es Todomatsu, ya le estan saliendo ulceras de tanto aguantar su enojo es obvio que no va a usar una maquina para hilar.

-No lo hara! No lo hara!

-Mmmm, pero debe morir a causa de algo... - Expreso pensativa el hada Roja.

-¡OH! ¡Tengo una idea!

Y sin más decir, dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón antes de pedir una repeticion de escena.

Cuando la cuarta de ellas había dado sus obsequios, entró de pronto la quinta.

Ella quería vengarse por no haber sido invitada, y sin ningún aviso, y sin mirar a nadie, gritó con voz bien fuerte:

-¡La hija del rey, cuando cumpla sus quince años, se tomara una selfie donde salga fea, y morira inmediatamente!

Todos quedaron atónitos, pero la quinta hada , que aún no había anunciado su obsequio y la verdad fue agregada a ultimo momento y era Chibita con una peluca, se puso al frente, y aunque no podía evitar la malvada sentencia, sí podía disminuirla, y dijo: "¡Ella no morirá, pero entrará en un profundo sueño por cien años!"

El rey trataba por todos los medios de evitar aquella desdicha para la joven. Dio órdenes para que todo smartphone en el reino fuera destruído. Mientras tanto, los regalos de las otras cuatro hadas, se cumplían plenamente en aquella joven. Así ella era hermosa, modesta, de buena naturaleza y sabia, y cuanta persona la conocía, la llegaba a querer profundamente basicamente porque era su personalidad era falsa y nadie sabia lo perra que era.

Sucedió que en el mismo día en que cumplía sus quince años, el rey y la reina no se encontraban en casa, y la doncella estaba sola en palacio. Así que ella fue recorriendo todo sitio que pudo, miraba las habitaciones y los dormitorios como ella quiso, y al final llegó a una vieja torre. Ella subió por las angostas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. Una vieja llave estaba en la cerradura, y cuando la giró, la puerta súbitamente se abrió. En el cuarto estaba Iyami vestido de anciana sentado frente a un Iphone, muy ocupada usando Snow.

"Buen día, señora," dijo la hija del rey, "¿Qué haces con eso?" - "Estoy tomandome selfies, zansu" dijo la anciana, y movió su cabeza para ponerse el filtro de zorro.

"¿Qué es esa cosa que te haced ver tan lindo?" dijo la joven.

Y ella tomó el Iphone y quizo posar también. Pero nada más había tocado el movil, cuando el mágico decreto se cumplió, y ellá se tomo una foto con él saliendo horrenda.

En cuanto sintió el pinchazo en el orgullo, cayó sobre una cama que estaba allí, y entró en un profundo sueño. Y ese sueño se hizo extensivo para todo el territorio del palacio. El rey y la reina quienes estaban justo llegando a casa, y habían entrado al gran salón, quedaron dormidos, y toda la corte con ellos. Los caballos también se durmieron en el establo, los perros en el césped, las palomas en los aleros del techo, las moscas en las paredes, incluso el fuego del hogar que bien flameaba, quedó sin calor, la carne que se estaba asando paró de asarse, y el cocinero que en ese momento iba a jalarle el pelo al joven ayudante por haber olvidado algo, lo dejó y quedó dormido. El viento se detuvo, y en los árboles cercanos al castillo, ni una hoja se movía.

Pero alrededor del castillo comenzó a crecer una red de espinos, que cada año se hacían más y más grandes, tanto que lo rodearon y cubrieron totalmente, de modo que nada de él se veía, ni siquiera una bandera que estaba sobre el techo. Pero la historia de la bella durmiente "TottyRosa," que así la habían llamado, se corrió por toda la región, de modo que de tiempo en tiempo hijos de reyes llegaban y trataban de atravesar el muro de espinos queriendo alcanzar el castillo. Pero era imposible, pues los espinos se unían tan fuertemente como si tuvieran manos, y los jóvenes eran atrapados por ellos, y sin poderse liberar, obtenían una miserable muerte.

Y pasados cien años, otro príncipe llegó también al lugar, y oyó a un anciano hablando sobre la cortina de espinos, y que se decía que detrás de los espinos se escondía una bellísima princesa, llamada TottyRosa, quien ha estado dormida por cien años, y que también el rey, la reina y toda la corte se durmieron por igual. Y además había oído de su abuelo, que muchos hijos de reyes habían venido y tratado de atravesar el muro de espinos, pero quedaban pegados en ellos y tenían una muerte sin piedad. Entonces el joven príncipe dijo:

-"No tengo _fear_ , iré y veré a la _beutiful_ TottyRosa, _bang_."-

El buen anciano trató de disuadirlo lo más que pudo, pero el joven no hizo caso a sus advertencias.

Pero en esa fecha los cien años ya se habían cumplido, y el día en que TottyRosa debía despertar había llegado. Cuando el príncipe se acercó a donde estaba el muro de espinas, no había otra cosa más que bellísimas flores, que se apartaban unas de otras de común acuerdo, y dejaban pasar al príncipe sin herirlo, y luego se juntaban de nuevo detrás de él como formando una cerca.

En el establo del castillo él vio a los caballos y en los céspedes a los perros de caza con pintas yaciendo dormidos, en los aleros del techo estaban las palomas con sus cabezas bajo sus alas. Y cuando entró al palacio, las moscas estaban dormidas sobre las paredes, el cocinero en la cocina aún tenía extendida su mano para regañar al ayudante, y la criada estaba sentada con la gallina negra que tenía lista para desplumar.

Él siguio avanzando, y en el gran salón vió a toda la corte yaciendo dormida, y por el trono estaban el rey y la reina.

Entonces avanzó aún más, y todo estaba tan silencioso que un respiro podía oirse, y por fin llegó hasta la torre y abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde TottyRosa estaba dormida. Ahí yacía, tan hermosa que él no podía mirar para otro lado, entonces se detuvo y la besó. Pero tan pronto la besó, TottyRosa abrió sus ojos y despertó, y lo miró muy dulcemente antes de cachetearlo.

-¡VIOLACION!

-Eh...

-¡ACOSADOR!

-No... yo... venia a despertarte.

Unos guardias entraron rapidamente a la torre guiados por los gritos de la princesa, entonces apresaron al hombre aun confundido.

El rey y la reina despertaron, y toda la corte, y se miraban unos a otros con gran asombro. Y los caballos en el establo se levantaron y se sacudieron. Los perros cazadores saltaron y menearon sus colas, las palomas en los aleros del techo sacaron sus cabezas de debajo de las alas, miraron alrededor y volaron al cielo abierto. Las moscas de la pared revolotearon de nuevo. El fuego del hogar alzó sus llamas y cocinó la carne, y el cocinero le jaló los pelos al ayudante de tal manera que hasta gritó, y la criada desplumó la gallina dejándola lista para el cocido.

Tiempo paso y al final la princesa se entero de la verdad; que aquel hombre habia ido a buscarla para salvarla. Fue a buscarlo a la torre de la prision y ambos bajaron juntos, y días después se celebró la boda del príncipe y TottyRosa con todo esplendor, y vivieron muy felices hasta el fin de sus vidas hasta que Tottyrosa se dio cuenta que ser joto no lo hacia princesa.

Fin.


End file.
